


Tightrope

by Night_king_deserved_a_hug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Au marriage law, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), F/M, Good Severus Snape, Marriage Law AU, Remus has niece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_king_deserved_a_hug/pseuds/Night_king_deserved_a_hug
Summary: Sigyn, a half-blood witch and seer has to marry Severus. While she starts to fall for him she has visions. And she meets Loki. What will be in her fate? AU Marriage law, AU where Sigyn is half mortal Hogwarts student.





	1. Hands of Fate

"What gives you the idea that Hogsmeade is allowed for students after this time, Ms-?" a silky voice said, sending shivers down Sigyn's spine.

She was terrified. And at the same time excited after having a chance to meet her husband…. She was the only one who believed that he wasn't guilty. And her uncle and cousin though, she was wrong and innocent to think so. She turned around, her eyes brimming with tears.

"S-Severus?" she stuttered, her eyes wide in the shock. He cast Lumos and was shocked as well. His wife. One of the parts of heaven in his life after the death of Lily. His Sigyn.

"Sigyn?" he asked, his cold voice turning into the soft one. She nodded. But what was she doing here? In these days nowhere was safe. Not for her. He had told the dark lord that he married her just to torture her. Which wasn't true. Obviously. But if the Dark Lord found out this accidental meeting of the couple, what was supposed to happen? Sigyn would be killed. His position would be in the danger. The war wouldn't be like what he and Dumbledore want it to happen. Maybe the boy who lived, that famous Potter would be in lots of trouble and maybe he'd lose because he never had an idea what he was doing. And in the time of war, that would cost thousands of lives. Not that he cared about thousands. He only cared that Lily's son was safe. And he cared that Sigyn was safe and that she should have knowledge of the truth.

"Sigyn, you are to hold my hand, we are apparating to the safe place where our talk won't be heard." He whispered sternly.

Sigyn gave offered a wide smile, holding his hand, they did side-apparition.

"So, is it now safe to talk?" she said an apparition few seconds after they started walking from the point.

"No," he replied sternly.

She smiled at his sudden bluntness. It gave her assurance that everything was going to be fine. Fine was a really strong word though. It was never the word that could have defined her previous living situation and relationship with Severus Snape. But interesting and craving were perfect ones. They walked until Severus spun her around by her wrist.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I don't own anything that belongs to JK Rowling but I do own Sigyn and the concept. I thank FelixFelicisWriter for her support and she is the best beta ever! Enjoy

He sobbed. He sobbed with his head buried in her red hair. Her body was cold, white as chalk. Her eyes were wide but emotionless. He closed her eyelids. He couldn't bare them open. Yes, he was sad when he got the news when she got married and had a child. He wanted her to be his. But here she was, in flesh and bones but her soul gone. His life was now meaningless. He felt useless. He couldn't protect her. From the dark lord. From his fellow death eaters. From the prophecy that he revealed to the Dark Lord. He had told the headmaster that they'd attack. He lost his trust. But right now, Severus was far away from feeling betrayal. He wasn't able to feel anything but immense loss, pain, regret and grief. He was lost, as his Lily was dead, due to his deeds. Love of his life was now dead, his life lost its meaning. Fresh bream of tears fell from his eyes.

"I am sorry Lily. I failed you." He wanted her to respond, even a slap would have made him happy but deep down he knew it would never happen. He wanted her. He needed her, to live, to breathe but she was gone. And it was his fault, he thought, partially or fully.

Destiny turned around and saw a Kuekuatseu was howling for his lover, for the moon, as he could never see her, touch her or feel her again. And that Kuekuatseu was Snape.

Albus was waiting for Remus in the bar. The three broomsticks weren't the place he'd visit often. Today, the options for the location were limited.

"Did you send a message, professor?" Remus asked while his three-year-old niece slept in his arms.

"Is she Sigyn?" asked the old man, his gaze softened with affection.

"Yes, she is. My niece," the werewolf responded with a small smile of pride.

Both of them looked at her sleeping innocent form. She was not supposed to be with him right now, there were only 3 days left for the full moon. But there was no option. And much to his surprise, his wolf wasn't trying to hurt her, but it was trying to protect her. He was fascinated.

Dumbledore saw Sigyn too. She was going to change the future, he knew for sure, but he couldn't decide if it was a positive change or the negative one. He saw that Remus loved her as if she was his daughter. He smiled at the relationship Sigyn developed with the werewolf.

"James and Lily are dead, Remus," the old man said after minutes of silence.

Remus stiffened. Gone. His best friends, in one night. His best mate who always helped him, financially, emotionally. And even physically at the full moons by being Animagus. And Lily. The kind friend who didn't judge him for being a werewolf. Parents of the beautiful child, Harry. But how was this possible? They were going into hiding somewhere where not even he was informed about. Dumbledore personally was going to ensure their safety.

"H-How?" he managed to ask shakily.

"Sirius betrayed them. He told their hiding location and killed Peter," the professor replied calmly.

The werewolf was shocked beyond infinity. Sirius betrayed James and Lily! But he was always loyal. He hated death eaters more than them. He hated his family. Why would he do that? Was he forced to do so? Was it a lie? Did he pretend to be a lion when he was actually a serpent? And he killed Peter? Why? Peter was so innocent and weak.

Why?

His friends were dead.

Two by Voldemort.

One betrayed two of them and killed the other.

His first cousin, Hank was killed, leaving Sigyn orphan.

What was he supposed to do?

And what about Sigyn and Harry? Sigyn wasn't safe with him. He was a bloody werewolf.

"What about Harry, Albus?" he asked, his eyes wide, and tone softer.

"He'd live with Petunia and her husband," Dumbledore stated.

At first, he didn't remember who Petunia was. And when he did, he got furious.

"Albus, trust me, in my life I have seen many muggles, they are just the worst. Petunia hates Lily. Then why would she take care of the son of the woman she hates the most? She wouldn't take care of Harry. She would-" he continued but the old man raised his hand indicating the werewolf to stop.

"I know what I am doing, Remus. Yes, she might have hated Lily, but she was; Afterall, her sister. She cannot hate her sister so much that she won't be sad after hearing about her death and not taking her orphan nephew under her shelter. She would take him, and obviously, she would have some conditions, like not tolerating visits from anyone from the wizarding world, but she would take Harry," Albus said calmly.

Remus sighed.

"Fine, Albus. Afterall I cannot have a say over where Harry should stay," he said resignation and wariness in his voice.

Albus offered him a small smile. Sigyn suddenly started to cry and Remus tried to soothe her. She didn't take a long time to fall asleep though. His brows were knitted, indicating that something was bothering him immensely.

"What is it, Remus?" Albus asked after some time.

"What you are talking about, Albus?" Remus asked, playing dumb.

"Are you worried about Sigyn?" Albus asked as it was the only thing that could have distracted Remus from the news of deaths and betrayals.

This time though, he felt like he should share his worry with the headmaster, not for anyone else, not even for himself, but for his niece, for Sigyn.

"Yes, Albus. What am I going to do for her? She isn't safe with me. I need to find some arrangement for her. But how? I want to raise her, Albus, just like my daughter, but I am a werewolf. And I cannot put her in danger for some of my foolish wishes," he finally said, his eyebrows creasing more and more and his lips turning downwards, forming a frown.

Albus was thoughtful and silent. Remus was right. Sigyn needed parents. And even if Remus wanted to raise her, being a werewolf was a hazard. Sigyn needed parents and a family. She needed to be taken cared of. He had gone through several options for some time.

"I think I know the solution, Remus. I know a family," he said with his signature smile and Remus smiled too, looking at his niece.


	2. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn learns something devastating. Something that changes her life.

"Good morning, Sigyn! Wake up! It's seven-thirty!" Dora said in a sing-song tone, irritating Sigyn.

"I hate when you do that, Nymphadora!" she growled, making Dora both fume and laugh at the same time.

That girl was a full package of Slytherin traits. Dora always wondered how she ended up in Gryffindor. 'But that's better than ending up in that disgusting house', Dora thought. Sigyn opened her eyes.

"I swear, if you do that again you are going to be dead," she hissed venomously.

Dora chuckled.

After Sigyn brushed her teeth and hair, both of them headed to the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Mum!" Dora greeted the woman.

"Good morning mum, Good morning Dad." Sigyn greeted both.

Though both of them were too sweet and caring she always wondered how her real parents would have been. Not that she had too much difficulty to know that. Uncle Remus visited her every Saturday when there wasn't a full moon and when she wasn't at school. His letters arrived weekly, addressing her. She sometimes felt jealous of Dora, she had everything Sigyn wanted. Her own parents, a nice suitable and house of her own choice, and Sigyn craved. Metamorphic ability, ability to change the appearance. Not that she saw herself ugly. But this is the ability that everyone envies.

"Why haven't you finished anything, Sigyn?" Andromeda asked.

Ted was worried as well. Sigyn looked at her plate. Was she thinking too much? She had a lot of things as well. Ability to adapt anywhere, having a silver-tongue, two loving parents and uncle, good grades without hard-work, creativity. She looked at the two worried faces in front of her. They literally doted on her. Her eyes became slightly damp. A pang of guilt hurt her heart.

"I don't have apatite." She said nonchalantly.

Ted seemed to be relieved, but Andromeda knew something was going wrong. There was something on Sigyn's mind.

"I hope this is not about her being adopted" she whispered to Ted as both Dora and Sigyn were engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

"Don't worry honey, she won't be thinking about that." Ted soothed her.

"But-" Andromeda was disturbed by a white snow owl.

After seeing the Ministry's stamp, she handed it over to Dora without any other glance. Tonks took the letter and opened it.

"It's addressed to you Sig!" she said with confusion written all over her face.

"How many times do I have to repeat that my name is Sigyn and not Sig?" Sigyn muttered, taking the letter in anyway. She began to read the letter:

Dear Ms Sigyn Athena Howell,

New marriage law is passed. Every half-blood or muggle-born witch and wizard is to be married to a pureblood or half-blood wizard or witch at age of 17 (maximum 18) and no further, as per the new marriage act passed by the Ministry of Magic. Those who are above 17 have the right to choose their own partner, however, the Ministry will suggest some names as soon as possible and every witch and wizard is to be married to whom the Ministry suggests and not to anyone else. Not following the instructions can be considered a severe crime and the one who dares to do so must face the punishment the Ministry of Magic will give.

Yours Sincerely

Mafalda Hopkirk

Ministry of magic

Sigyn's eyes went wide and her vision flooded with tears. What the fuck? She was just 16, in her 7th year. She wanted to opt for the N.E.W.T. s, she wanted to her career and not marriage. She never gave preference to such things. She wanted to continue her studies, build a career and marry the man she wanted and there was no fucking way she'd have that if she was married so soon. She wasn't even going to have any choice. Damn, she hated this.

"D-dad?" Sigyn said, her voice slightly wavered. Ted looked at her, surprised and confused about why she was at the edge of crying out of fear. Because last time he saw her like this was ago 6 years. Andromeda and Dora were surprised as well because however close they were to each other, Sigyn always shielded her emotions from them.

"What happened, Sig?" asked Dora softly.

"M-Ministry" she barely said and buried her head in her hands.

Dora took a letter from her hand and her eyes widened.

"When the fuck this happened?" she said to herself. She was a fucking auror. And she didn't know.

"What has happened, Dora?" asked Ted.

"Marriage law is forcing those who are under 17 to get married with whom ministry thinks they should be," Dora said quietly, putting her hand over Sigyn's shoulder.

Sigyn wiped her own tears. "I don't want to do this. What is the most punishment they'd give?" she asked a little confidently.

"I don't know," Dora answered truthfully.

"I don't know!" she answered her foster mother.

Uncle Remus squeezed her hand indicating that everything was going to be fine. But Sigyn knew better. Nothing was fine! How can it be when her fucking future was damaged? In all these years, Sigyn had only one goal. To be the best in her field. It was true that before she didn't know what her field was going to be. But now she did and she was working hard to achieve excellence required for it and suddenly this stupid, fucking marriage law appeared out of nowhere. What was she going to do if her to-be-partner didn't like the idea of women perusing her own career appropriate, like her mother's sister; Narcissa? Or what if the ministry brought the new law to be conceived within a year of the marriage? She knew she wasn't ready for this. Yes, she wanted to get married and start a family someday, but it was someday, with someone she wanted and not the fucking 'Suggestion' of the ministry.

"Sigyn, trust me, if Dumbledore wants to meet you, there must be some reason!" said Ted.

"Maybe he wants to help us with the marriage law!" exclaimed her mother hopefully.

"No mom, his influence won't work on the ministry. At least not now." Sigyn stated, her brows creased.

"Don't you know anything about a meeting, Remus?" asked Ted. "I am as clueless as all of you, Ted! But I am sure that it is for Sigyn's good." Remus explained.

"Where am I supposed to attend the meeting?" Sigyn snapped.

"At the headquarters, I believe.", Remus answered, "With me!"

She groaned.

"I hate this!".

"So, do I!" Remus murmured in his mind, unable to ignore discomfort the law was causing his niece.

"Do not worry, he will arrive in a minute!" Mrs Weasley comforted Sigyn.

"You really are generous Mrs Weasley!" she thanked the older woman, eyeing the tea and the snacks offered by her.

"Nonsense, sweetheart."

Sigyn was sitting there with her uncle for the past one hour. Sirius, Remus's old friend engaged her into the conversation, but soon with the topic of the new marriage law popped up. It bothered Mrs Weasley, who obviously was worried about her 4 children. Yet she tried to soothe Sigyn. She always wondered how a woman can live this happy when she has a lot on her plate to worry about. But Sigyn was different. Among all these Gryffindors she was the one who didn't care about the greater good or her rebellious nature, but how she was going to tackle the problem.

Just then Professor Dumbledore arrived, along with Professor Snape.

"Would you like to have something, Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Tea would be fine, Molly." The old man replied.

"And you, Severus?" She asked with the same kindness.

"Thank you so much, Molly, for your generous offer but I don't think I'd have anything." Replied Professor Snape, nonchalantly.

"Would you care to join us both in the dining room, Sigyn?" asked the headmaster.

"There won't be a problem, professor," said Sigyn.

"So, Ms Howell did you receive a letter by the Ministry new Marriage law?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Y-yes, professor."

"And do you know, what would be consequences of not abiding it?" he asked.

"I am not aware of them, sir." She said, hiding her fear successfully.

"Your magic would be stripped!" said professor, and Sigyn gasped.

Life without magic?

"But they cannot do that sir!" she urged.

"I am afraid, Ms Howell that they can!" he said.

Sigyn was terrified.

"Do you happen to know who you are supposed to wed?" asked Albus. Sigyn shook her head.

"Do you have the letter, Ms Howell?" she nodded, grabbing the letter from her pocket.

"Did you read the backside, Ms Howell?" he asked.

"No!" she whispered. Professor sighed and cast a spell on the backside. A sentence in the italic bold letters appeared.

Sigyn Howell has to marry Severus Snape before she turns 18.

Sigyn re-read those letters, with a false hope that these words were a lie.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"T-this can't be true!" Sigyn whispered.

She was terrified. She knew that the law would bring the worst things for her. But, Severus Snape? Her professor? The person she feared most in the Hogwarts? When he was harsh with the students, she couldn't imagine how he'd be with his partner. And it was supposed to be him. She pleaded to Merlin that it was not true. But it was.

"Pr-professor, isn't there any other way?" she asked fearfully.

The old man sighed.

"I'm afraid my child, that there is none. Unless you consider living without magic as an option." He explained.

"Fuck!" Sigyn cursed under her breath, thinking about a way to get away with magic.

"What if I- I shift to America or France? Or professor Snape denies this offer?" she asked hopefully.

"At the checking point they'd check if you have been abiding each law, and well, if Professor Snape denies, you would have another option, and if he denies as well, they'd set a committee. To observe if you have convinced both of your options and if a thing is found against you, well, you would have a double punishment. Stripped from magic and one year in Azkaban. And if the second option of yours isn't ready to compromise, then you have to marry him either way." Professor explained.

So, it was going to be hell in any way.

"I don't know what to do!" she confessed.

The old man smiled.

"Take your time, Sigyn. But keep one thing in mind, that do what you feel is correct. This is going to be harder times for you, either way, it's your choice whether to face it alone or with Severus or with someone you don't even know." He suggested and offered her a smile.

She returned the smile though her eyes still contained the worry and the fear. The old man was about to rise, just then she asked

"Why you spoke with me though, Professor? Because I am pretty much sure that each student has got the letter and is as worried as I am." She noted slyly.

The old man chuckled.

"Because you are important." He stated.

"Why?" she spat.

"You'd know my child. You'd know. Just remember that," he paused gave her a smile, "You are supposed to meet Severus, after two hours. Now, excuse me."

She nodded and left the dining room.

"What happened?" asked Sirius after she entered the room her uncle and Sirius were in.

She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"What happened, Sig?" asked Remus worriedly, after watching his niece emotionally weak.

What the hell happened in the meeting? After the law, she was broken. And Remus hated it.

"D-Dumbledore informed me about m-my partner assigned by the ministry!" she stuttered.

"Who is he?" asked Remus.

One tear spilt from her eye.

"Snape." She whispered.

A cold agonizing silence passed into the room.

Remus didn't know what to react.

His niece was just 16 for fuck's sake. And Snape was about 34! The age difference shook him. And what worried him the most was how she would be treated. Snape was not going to love her ever, he was sure of that. But what if he hurt her, emotionally or mentally?

Sirius was startled.

He didn't know how to react for the first time. He wanted to taunt Snivels but in doing so he'd break Sigyn's spirit. What lied in the fate of this poor girl, he thought. He thought that she wasn't going to be happy with Snivellus but he hoped the best for her. After all, she was like a daughter of his only best mate lasted.

And Sigyn.

She didn't know how would the meeting with Snape go. She knew that he was going to be oblivious with all this marriage law thing. But she wished that he won't be hostile towards the idea.

"Isn't there any other way, Sigyn?" asked Remus.

Sigyn scoffed.

"Living without magic? Spending a year in Azkaban and then being stripped by magic? Not knowing my second partner would even agree to proceed with my career? No, I'm fine with this, uncle." She snapped.

Remus sighed."Sigyn, I am sorry. I just didn't want to see you hurt."

Sigyn's features softened.

"I know, Uncle. It's just, you know, this law has drawn the worst out of me!" she murmured.

"What Snivellus- I mean Severus is saying about this law?" asked Sirius, earning a glare from his best mate.

"I don't have any idea. We haven't talked yet. But we are, after an hour." Confessed Sigyn, her brows knitting together in worry.

"I have to inform mom and dad, right?" Sigyn asked after some minutes of silence.

"You don't have to worry about its Sig, I'd do it. Just talk with Severus. He isn't as worse as he sounds though he isn't the best one." Assured Remus.

Sigyn offered him a smile. "Thank you, Uncle."

Both of them hugged then.

"Everything would work out Sig. Just remember that me, Andromeda, Ted, Dora, we are always with you!" That brightened Sigyn's face with a genuine smile plastered on her face as she pulled off.

Now the meeting with Severus Snape wasn't as difficult as it sounded before.

"Ms Howell?" a silky voice said, making Sigyn jump.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked timidly.

"I believe that Headmaster talked to you about the marriage law case of yours." He said plainly.

"You are right, Professor he has. And he also stated that we were supposed to discuss something." Sigyn said confidently.

And the last part of her statement caught his attention.

"You are right, Ms Howell. First, I should be clear with you about some things. I do not want you to interfere in my job by any means and you will not nag me about some information I am unable to share with you. You will not use our relationship as the privilege in the school, rather, I suggest that we should apply to the ministry about concealment of the marriage. And the last thing, I have no intentions in marrying you. Do you have something to say?" he asked.

Was he always going to be like this? If yes, her life was fucking hell. But it relieved her somehow when he talked to the point without mixing his own emotions, being straightforward about what he does not want to happen and the most relieving part for her was, the concealment of the marriage. She was not going to handle the taunts or the gossips about herself. It wasn't going to be as bad as she imagined, was it?

But one thing caught her most of the attention. He stated previously that he had no intention in marrying her. Then why he was going to do all of this? Because of pity?

"Why are you going to marry me if you don't want?" asked Sigyn, obviously startled.

"Excuse me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I meant to say, that denying the marriage wouldn't cause you any harm, it's going to be me who is going to suffer." She said.

"Obviously." Said Severus rolling his eyes.

"What I meant to ask was why would you favour me? Why would you care about I suffer or not?" she asked with curiosity reflecting in her eyes.

Severus just stared for some seconds, thinking about whether he should or should not tell her the reason.

"I cannot tell you, Sigyn." He answered coldly.

"But professor-" she began, desperate to know the reason while he cut her off.

"Didn't I tell you just about not nagging me?" he snapped.

Sigyn hung her head, which was red due to embarrassment.

"I would need some verbal reaction from you, Sigyn." He snapped.

"I'm sorry, Professor." She whispered, earning a smirk from Severus.

"I think you should now excuse me, "he said.

Sigyn nodded.

"Goodbye, professor." She greeted.

While she put her hand on the doorknob, Severus asked, "And, Sigyn?"

She turned back, startled.

"When I call you Sigyn, you'll call me by my name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this so far. If you like this story, please hit kudos. If you think something is amiss or you notice any mistake or you want to give a compliment, the comment section is always open. Also, if you know someone who can beta this story or if you yourself are interested, please let me know, I am in desperate need of a beta.


	3. Folklore

Sigyn entered into the Great hall. She was as nervous as any first year. The difference was nothing would have happened if she was mistaken in the sorting ceremony. But today, one wrong step and her and Snape's reputation was going to suffer. No matter people knew that everyone is helpless before that law, they won't stop making their life hell. Being the subject of gossip at breakfast or dinner time was the last thing she wanted to happen. Her eyes flickered through the staff table. Her house-head McGonagall was animatedly talking with Snape. Her eyes lingered on him. how odd it was. Her professor was her fiancé. And not with the choice.

"Earth to Sigyn!" a familiar voice squealed.

Sigyn rolled her eyes, earning a giggle from Scarlet. How the fucking hell I am her friend? She thought but smiled. Though she wasn't her best friend, she was the closest friend of her. She sat on the site, exactly opposite of Scarlett.

"Sigyn, oh God, I missed you!" Scarlet almost shouted, tried to pull Sigyn into a huge hug.

"Nice to meet you too," Sigyn muttered, awkward due to her friend's show of affection.

"You know what? I got a letter from-" Scarlett began to rant.

Sigyn couldn't help but take a glance through the staff table. The sorting ceremony was started. Dumbledore was clapping for everyone, she saw Trelawney and Sinistra discussing something. And then she glanced at Severus. He was scowling, but not at some student. She followed his gaze. At the end of the table, she saw someone who looked awfully familiar. She tried to remember hard, she knew who she was, she didn't remember her name and why she knew who she was.

"- do you think we would be great together? Hey, you didn't hear anything did you?" Scarlett scowled.

"You two would look great together."

"Did you receive a letter from the ministry?" Scarlet casually asked.

Sigyn's brain flashed a warning to not tell her anything. She hoped something would happen to distract her.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore.

"First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Dumbledore began, "Mr Filch, the caretaker has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

We have had two changes in staffing this year.

We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Fuck!" Sigyn cursed, earning smirk from her friend.

The bitch who passed werewolf registration law and the marriage law was here.

Her eyes locked with Snape, her eyes widened due to the fear and surprise.

This was not going to be simple. Not when the trouble itself was here in the name of Dolores Umbridge.

Sigyn was fuming when Snape gave her detention for stirring the potion 4 times instead of three. The result acquired was more accurate. She never liked doing what she was told. The potion was not fun if you haven't experimented, after all. But right! Severus Snape was allergic to fun, she forgot. Plus, he made her stay after class. After everyone was gone, she walked towards his table, trying not to lose her calm.

"May I know where I was wrong, Professor?" she asked.

"I think you know that is not the reason you are staying after the class, Sigyn," Severus stated, ignoring her concern.

"I think you should call me Ms Howell and not Sigyn" Sigyn spat.

"Why?" he asked, irritated.

"It isn't appropriate! That bitch is in the Hogwarts. What if she hears that? You might enjoy her taunts but I don't." Sigyn explained like she was telling it to a two-year-old.

"You don't have to overreact Sigyn. I have placed a few spells." Severus said lazily.

"Why am I here?"

"About that. You know we applied for keeping our marriage confidential?"

That didn't give much away. She hoped it wasn't rejected.

"We did," she said cautiously.

"They want to test us," he said with a sigh.

What? Sigyn gasped in fear.

"T-test us? Why?"

She searched something in his eyes. Re-assurance.

"To check our 'bond'," he spat.

"Well I know very little about you and so do you. None of us wanted this so there isn't any Romance either. Isn't there any other way?" she asked, begging him to say that there is one.

"They would test this month. Even if we said we don't want our marriage to be secret," he said coolly.

Her eyes went wide.

"We are so fucked up!"

Severus looked at her, with his piercing gaze.

"No, at least not yet. We have time. We can get to know each other."

Sigyn couldn't decide if it was amusement or humour found in his statement.

"As if you are going to answer my questions," she scoffed.

"I can try," he assured.

"Yeah but I have classes to attend and you have to conduct as well," Sigyn blurted out.

"I have made arrangements with McGonagall. We have 45 minutes. And dinner time if you wish to skip that."

"We cannot do that every day," she murmured.

"No, we cannot," he sighed

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Talk."

Sigyn couldn't stop rolling her eyes.

"About what?"

"About basic things."

Who in the fucking world is so weird?

"Like names?" she asked, suppressing her wish to laugh.

"Okay. Severus Tobias Snape."

He thought she was serious!

"That's a pretty unique name. What is it's meaning?" She asked politely.

"The one who is always serious," he said with a grim look.

"Were your parents or grandparent seer?"

They had to be!

"No, they weren't. My mother was pureblood witch, father was a muggle," he said with a straight face.

Not knowing how to react, she became silent.

"Oh."

Silence spread through them. Maybe talking wasn't a great idea.

"Your name?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"As if you don't know. Sigyn Sif Howell," she said rolling her eyes.

"Was Sif your mother's name?"

"Yes, it was. She was Swedish pureblood witch, then her family came to Britain and then she met my father. My father was a muggle-born. They had me." She said with the hint of a smile.

"Sigyn is a unique name. What are its origins?" he mocked her.

"Sigyn is a Norse Goddess, wife of Loki, God of mischief, lies and fire," she explained, hint of pride in her tone.

"That's all?" he asked.

"In old Norse, Sig meant victorious. So, it also means the maiden who is victorious," explained Sigyn, knowing that she couldn't stop once she started to talk about the Goddess.

"So does Sigyn any role in mythology?" asked Severus, interested.

"The gospels found didn't throw any spotlight on her. But there is folklore. She was the most beautiful woman in the Norse after Freyja. Even Loki, the trickster or the God of Mischief, lies and fire were captivated by her. But she was already betrothed. She was meant to marry Thor's brother Theoric. Theoric went hunting and Loki killed him and disguised himself as Theoric. Almost all marriage ceremony was completed, and when the groom was supposed to kiss the bride, he revealed himself. Odin, the Allfather was furious, tried to call off the marriage, but the rules on Asgard wouldn't even let him do so. Sigyn accepted her fate without complaint and Allfather declared her Goddess of fidelity. Loki at first savoured her beauty but soon was tired of her. He was never a monogamous man. They had children. She accepted his previous children, Hela; Jörmungandr, Fenrir as her own prodigy. Loki attempted to kill Balder, the God loved by everyone. As a punishment, Loki was bound in a cave with a poisonous serpent over his head. Sigyn who loved Loki more than anything decided to stay with him all day and night, with a bowl in her hands. Sigyn held the bowl over his head catching the venom, that is dripping from the serpent's jaws. But whenever she emptied the bowl, some of the drops of venom falls on Loki head, which made him shake in tremendous pain. Some versions say that she would remain with him until the Ragnarök is near and Loki would take his revenge on Aesir. Some say she died, fueling…." Sigyn trailed off.

She looked at Severus who had utterly bored expressions and the hint of a plea to stop. Sigyn's cheeks became red due to embarrassment and shame. She hung her head.

"I am sorry if I bored you." She said, still feeling embarrassed.

"May I say that you are also into Norse mythology like your mother?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a a hint of a smile on his lips, earning a redder on Sigyn's face.

"That's my name, for God's sec!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"But you do like mythology," Severus observed.

"Not more than Novels or plays..." she said a genuine smile on her lips.

"Let me guess. Jane Austin?" Severus asked with mirth.

"I do think that Jane Austin is one of the greatest authors, but I'd like to stick with Shakespeare and Kafka.", Sigyn said, venom in her voice.

"Kafka?", he was surprised.

"Yeah, Kafka." Sigyn smiled at his undisguised surprise.

"From a certain point onward, there is no longer any turning back-"

"-That is the point that must be reached." Sigyn completed the quote.

Both of them smiled, looking into each other's life.

Someone knocked.

"Maybe that's my cue," Sigyn whispered, turned to leave.

Severus opened his mouth to stop her, but he couldn't speak.

Both of them felt it. Something was different now.


End file.
